


Halloween Dates

by Random_Fics10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: First time celebrating Halloween, Fluff, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Trip finds out Drew's never actually celebrated HalloweenHe intends to change that.
Relationships: Shooty | Trip/Shuu | Drew
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"You've never celebrated Halloween?" Trip questions.

"It's...not that big of a deal outside of Unova, I don't think," Drew shrugs, "At the very least its not a big deal in Hoenn for sure."

"Well, you're going to be in Unova this year for it, you should let me show you what it's all about!..I...um...uh...it's my favorite holiday," Trip offers.

Drew looks him up and down a second, before laughing, "Sure. I think I'd like that."

"Great! Um...tomorrow! Tomorrow we'll see what costumes we can get this late."

"“We”?" Drew echoes, "You don't already have one? I thought you would, considering Halloween is your "favorite holiday." I thought you were supposed to do that way in advance or something."

"I...uhm...let it get away from me this year I guess," Trip rubs the back of his neck, "but at least now we can do this together...I guess."

"You sure seem eager to do something with me," Drew teases.

"Shut it!" Trip feels his face getting warm.

Drew pouts but doesn't press it anymore, "Well, see you tomorrow then, Halloween Boy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ghost?" Trip holds up the costume to Drew.

"Even I know how cliché that is, Trip, and I don't do cliché," Drew crosses his arms.

"You--" Trip glares, but puts the costume back, "Fine, Mr. Unique, what would you like to dress as then?"

"Well, isn't the whole concept of dressing up at all...immature anyways?"

"Since when you care about maturity?" Trip rolls his eyes, "It's fun, at least try."

"Fine, fine...besides ghost what do you think? I'm still not doing that one."

"Werewolf?"

"Ew."

"Witch?"

"No thank you."

"You're being difficult."

"I'm being picky, there's a difference."

"What do you want to do then?" Trip crosses his arms, "”Picky“ ”difficult“ either way you're being a pain."

Drew laughs before clearing his throat, "Sorry, you're just adorable when you're frustrated."

"SHUT UP!" Trip tries to hide his reddening face by pulling up his hood up.

"Look, I'll stop being _picky_ ; you find something that you like, and I'll just match you," Drew shrugs, "I'm doing this for you, anyways."

"Match me..?" Trip echoes.

"Yeah, match you...uhm...unless you don't want that?"

Trip considers for a second pointing out how...coupley that is, but he also doesn't want to deal with Drew being picky again.

"Okay. I'll...find something."

"Can't wait," Drew smiles.

~~~

Trip ended up just settling on two skeleton costumes for them and Drew didn't seem to have any qualms about it.

"I knew you could find something great," Drew hums.

"I-...Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's on the "Halloween Agenda" for today, Halloween Boy?" Drew asks.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," Trip glares.

"Regardless of what I do or don't call you," Drew rolls his eyes, "did you have anything planned or do we just...wait till the big day now?"

Trip pauses for just a second, looking Drew up and down, trying to decide if Drew genuinely wants to do something with him or if he's being sarcastic.

"We could watch some horror movies, I guess? There's...not all that much to do right now; there's a corn maze and a haunted house but they're not open for a few more days..."

"Horror movies sound _fantastic_ ," Drew gives him a sly smile and Trip has to wonder if he's just made a mistake. 

~~~

Trip sets a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of Drew, "I don't really have much for snacks so popcorn and soda are going to have to cover it."

"That should do," Drew shrugs.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," Trip rolls his eyes.

"Just turn on the movie before I get bored."

"Okay, okay."

~~~

About halfway through the movie Drew had moved from his side of the couch to much closer to Trip, excusing his migration as just getting cold and wanting to use the blanket Trip had, but every time something happened in the movie he seemed to get just a little closer to Trip, who was all but unaffected by the film.

"If you wanna give up the tough guy act we can turn this off and pick something more your style," Trip offers.

"It's not an act, now hush, I'm watching!" Drew crosses his arms.

It's not even a minute later and Drew jumps and his knee meet Trip's by accident.

"Want me to hold you thwough the scawy pawt?" Trip teases.

Drew glares at him, before retreating to the other end of the couch again to pout.

"I was kidding, come back over here, you were so adamant you were cold a minute ago," Trip insists.

"No, you're being mean, now hush and let me watch."

"Drew--"

"Shhh!"

It's Trip's turn to pout, deciding to just pull the blanket up to his shoulders so there's no room for Drew anyways.

~~~

At some point during one of the more gruesome parts of the movie Drew gave up on his "Tough Guy" stuff and moved back to Trip, practically burying his face in Trip's neck to avoid seeing what was happening on screen.

Normally Trip would push someone away for getting this close and especially for touching him, but instead he has an arm around Drew's back in an attempt to give him some comfort.

One of Drew's arms is rapped around Trip's back, the other has a death grip on Trip's jacket.

"My offer still stands to turn it off for you," Trip suggests.

"No! Just--Just tell me...when it's not so...bloody."

Trip just nods and rubs Drew's back, trying to comfort him again.

"I think you can look now," Trip offers once things in the movie settles down.

Drew only moves to lay his head on Trip's shoulder, still holding his death grip on the jacket.

"This doesn't leave this couch, by the way, if that wasn't clear."

"You're lucky I don't have my camera, or I'd have pictures."

Drew just huffs and tries to focus on the not scary part of the movie.

The moment things get intense again he's back again Trip's neck, though.

That's how the spent that last stretch of the movie; Drew practically glued to Trip's side.


	4. Chapter 4

"So I'm pretty sure I know the basics but how exactly does the corn maze work?" Drew asks while him and Trip are in line for one.

"It's...a maze...of corn...what part are you not getting?"

"Don't be rude, I just want to know if there's like, rules or anything."

Trip laughs before answering, "You have to stay on the path, and find your way through to the other side."

"That's it?"

"Well, stuff like "no running, no scaring people, especially not ones with little kids" is usually expected but not really said," Trip shrugs.

"Fair enough, but uh..."

"What?"

Drew's voice drops to a whisper, "People don't actually get lost in these things, do they?"

Trip has to decide between scaring Drew or reassuring him...

"Not that I've heard of but anything could happen I guess."

Wrong choice, Drew doesn't look thrilled to be there anymore.

"But uh--If you're worried about it...we could hold hands or something-- S-So We Don't Get Separated!" Trip offers, his entire face heating up in embarrassment.

Drew gingerly takes Trip's hand in his, "I like that idea, at least that was if we get stuck in there it's together."

That doesn't help the sweltering heat rising to Trip's cheeks at all, but he still holds Drew's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Awww, aren't you two just the cutest!" A voice chimes behind them.

They turn to see Cilan waiting in line too.

"Oh boy.." Trip sighs.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment or intrude!" Cilan assures.

"Sure.." Drew rolls his eyes, but doesn't let go of Trip's hand.  
~~~  
"Trip, we've been in here an awfully long time, are you sure you're not lost?" Drew whines, holding onto Trip's hand much tighter that before they started.

"That's...part of the fun, being lost!"

"You said you weren't lost like, 2 minutes ago!"

"I lied to make you feel better..."

"I-"

"Do you two need help?"

Drew just about jumps out of his skin when someone else starts talking, instead choosing to get between the new person and Trip.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I just heard your bickering and wanted to make sure everything was okay," the voice belonged to Cheren, who waved kindly from one of the paths that lead into the one Drew and Trip were on.

"We're fine, just a little lost," Trip shrugs.

"Well I'm pretty sure the exit is that way if you two need," Cheren point them in the direction he came from.

"Thanks!" Drew starts pulling Trip towards that direction.

"Anytime, good luck!"

"You seem to be in a hurry to get out of here," Trip notes, deciding to ignore the death-grip Drew has on his hand. 

"I found out I don't like corn mazes."

"Oh..."

"But the experience would have been way worse without you with me."

" _Oh--_ "


End file.
